Numb
by Blame the Cupcake
Summary: One moment that will change Storm's life forever. Oneshot. Warning chariter death.


Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

They all watched in horror as the bike swerved in a vain attempt to miss the car. He braked hard and his bike swung side ways as he clung on trying to keep it under control. They watched in silence as he hit the car and flew into the air before being reintroduced with the ground with a loud thump. The bike he loved so much lay a few feet away terribly mangled and smoking. Once what just happened registered Logan ran forward alone with Storm and Jean the others following behind. They left the van sitting in the middle of the street, there only thought for the man lying still ahead of them. Storm threw herself to her knee's next to her brother , tears flowing freely down her face as she took in his horrible appearance. She was so caught up that she didn't notice the car that caused this all drive away, or the people screaming or calling for a ambulance nothing mattered but him. He was so still he could be mistaken for dead, actually he could be dead she couldn't bring herself to check for a pulse. What if there wasn't one there? What would life be like without her beloved brother? The thought was to terrible to think about. She shook her head in denial and hug his empty body close. Know one would take him from her, no one. She started to cry and beg for him to wake up but he didn't move or wipe her tears away and tell her he was fine like he should of. No! She cried harder and screamed his name and to come back, but it would do no good. He was gone.

It was suppose to be a simple mission. Find the mutant and bring them back with them. Where did it all go so wrong? One stupid drunk driver ended the most precious thing in my life. My brother. He was so unsuspecting and innocent. I practically begged him to ride in the van with us, but no, he was so excited about that damn bike that he just had to ride it . No, none of this was his fault, he was the victim. The victim of someone else's stupid decision . Oh Remy, why? Why do the good die young? You should of not had this life, you deserved better. Life is cruel, after every thing that had happened to you, life on the streets, Sinister, the massacre, and Antarctica to name a few. And, right when things when things were starting to look up for you look what happens. Life is cruel, especially to you. Nothing will ever hurt you again Remy. Nothing will ever make you smile, or laugh, or cry now. Your dead. I'm dead. My spirit died the second yours left this world. Funny really,your sprit lives while mine died and my body lives while yours is no more.

The man who did this to you better hope I never find him. I will show him no mercy, he will die the day I find him and no force on earth will stop me. But what dose it matter, it won't bring you back. But, why should he get to live while you had to die? But, it won't bring you back? But, your dead. But, so am I. I feel numb. It is odd because it has started to rain and I feel no cold. The others are trying to take you from my arm, I won't let them . Don't worry Remy, I won't fail you twice. I can practically hear him in my head saying it wasn't my fault but that can't be right. There must be something I could have done. Oh gods I'm so confused. Why couldn't it be me instead of you. One so young and innocent should never die especially like this. Alone and scared, unable to do anything.

The paramedics have come and pried you from my arms Remy and the others are leading me back to the van. It was a quite drive back to the mansion. Everyone was quite. They kept looking at me. I have stopped crying and just sitting now, I think I'm in shock. I'm going to have to go up to the Professor and tell him what happened. I'm going to have to call your father and tell him the son he had forbidden to come home has died. What of the others? The ones who have never forgiven you? Will they now that your gone and they can't ask you forgiveness?

I'm so sorry Remy. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad. You would want me to go on and see the bright side. How am I suppose to see the bright side of anything when you were my sun. I love you Remy, I love you.

* * *

Wow, I did something serious. I am kinda shocked I wrote that, I don't know where it came from. please review and tell me what you think K?

Thanks,

LJ


End file.
